This invention relates to nozzles used for dispensing gasoline for automobiles and the like, and more particularly, to nozzles which incorporate vapor recovery systems.
Gasoline dispensing nozzles of the type found in most service stations use a spout which is inserted into the inlet of an automobile's fuel tank. Because of environmental concerns, many states require that fuel dispensing nozzles be designed to capture fuel vapors, which would otherwise escape to the atmosphere, and return them to the fuel source.
To return fuel vapors to the source, nozzle assemblies include a vapor return line which draws the vapors from the end of the nozzle and returns them to the fuel source. The usual type vapor recovery means includes the vacuum assist or the balanced pressure type systems. To prevent the escape of fuel vapors from the fuel source, the vapor return line must be closed when fuel is not being pumped from the source to an automobile. There are a variety of methods to close the vapor recovery line. However, there is still a need for a simple, reliable, and cost effective method of closing the vapor recovery line.